Leaves of Lothlorien
by Farawaytree
Summary: Before the company of Thorin Okenshield, the world was a much different place, more than the darkness hid in the shadows. Fíli / OC.
1. Can you dance?

When I was born, the land was good and green. Dwarves from Moria and The Lonely Mountain were rich with the gold and míthril that flowed form their forges and mines. The lands of men were small and yet to really develop, yet were close, with no man feeling any more ill will to his neighbours than the next.

But the Elven lands were something to marvel at. Tall white structures, reaching up into the night, that echoed the light of the moon and the stars back at them.I did not see the light, nor the moon and stars, I saw only the darkness, and the man made of fire…

The 'Necromancer.'

29 Years Later

"Thank you for having us here for Durin's Day, Thrain, we hope to one day return your hospitality," I heard my mother say, though it only registered in my subconscious. I cared not about the white-haired Dwarf king, nor his Kin who stood beside his throne, except for two young boys, who seemed around my own age. One, with hair dark as night, the other with hair golden as honey or sunshine. Being small as I was, it was easy to sneak up behind them.

"A pleasure to meet you, I'm Atáriël, Princess of Lothlorien," I greeted them, taking pleasure in watching them jump, startled. "Kíli and Fíli, Great Grandsons of Thror, Princes of Erebor," The dark haired one, Kíli, stated; sounding like he'd rehearsed it hundreds of times. He looked me up and down with a judging stare before turning to his brother with a shrug; his brother did likewise but with less distain, judging my personality by how I dressed no doubt. I was short for an Elf as I had not yet lived a century, pale blond hair, falling in cascades to my thighs and deep blue eyes like the ocean that separated Middle Earth from it's cousin, the Grey Havens. My attire was also much simpler than that of the Dwarvish Princes, a simple, long white dress and light brown cloak. "How old are you? Do you want to go riding with us?" Kíli questioned. "I'm twenty-nine and I…" I paused, fearing they'd laugh, "I don't know how to ride a pony," I muttered, waiting for their laughter to begin as _everyone_ knew how to ride; it was one of the first things they were taught. Fíli grabbed my hand, eyes shining, "I'll teach you!" and eagerly, he and his brother dragged me away to the stables.

An hour later, or there about from the position of the sun, the brothers were astounded at how fast I'd picked up the ability to ride. Ultimately, like I expected from stubborn Dwarf Princes, they refused to accept that it was anything than their own impressive work as teachers. "Race you to Dale?" Kíli, who I'd learnt was 27, taunted his brother who was 32. "I'll go slowly, to ensure your defeat is more embarrassing," he replied. "Not if I win," I challenged. These weren't the two boys I'd met earlier that day, they were now my brothers and I enjoyed nothing more than their company. "You're on!" Kíli yelled, as we raced across the mountains rocky terrain and surrounding flower-filled meadows to Dale.

That evening, a great feast was held in the Grand Banqueting Hall. It was the largest, loudest event I'd ever been permitted to attend. I sat across from my 'brothers', trying some red, fleshy food that I'd never tasted before that they called 'meat'. "How are you enjoying your stay with us?" Thorin, their uncle asked, "I hear you went riding to Dale." I nodded, "They've taught me a lot. I've never been riding before today and I can honestly say I've enjoyed it." "I trust they've been perfect gentlemen," he said glaring at them. "Of course," I said, bowing my head to show my sincerity.

"Can you dance?" "No?" "I thought Elves learnt to dance at a very young age," Kíli asked. The food had been cleared away, he and I now stood at the edge of an elaborate ballroom. "To Elvish music, it's more flowing and has less… beat," I whined. Kíli took my hand and smiled at me, his eyes alight and twinkling as the torch flames flickered; "I'll teach you."

Kíli was a good dancer and, again, I proved I was a fast learner, which his arrogance led him to believe was because he was a great teacher. "May I have this dance?" I turned to see Fíli, looking a little nervous at having asked me to dance with him. "Of course," I replied and let him lead me further into the crowd of dancers. I laughed gently, "Am I the first girl you've ever asked to dance with you?" "Am I that bad?" He asked, dismayed. "Yes, but it doesn't matter. You're handsome enough that no girl would turn down a dance with you anyway," I replied, blushing. I'd immediately realised that appealing to arrogance and flattery was the way to a Dwarves heart; yet my own my own heart fluttered strangely when I'd said it.

My Brothers and I spent the rest of the night dancing, chatting and plotting. "So you think you can get past your mother?" "Naturally." "Then we'll meet you at the top of the bell tower," They replied before our mothers summoned us away to bed.

The palace was quiet, and Mother asleep, I slipped from my bed, gathered my 'shadows' and began on my way to Dale."

Where is she?" Kíli asked, looking down the bell tower stairs, "The fireworks are about to start." When his brother remained silent, he put his mouth near his ear and yelled, "Fíli!" Fíli jumped a little before sighing, "What does she see in us Kíli?" "What do you mean?" "I mean, if we we'd gone to her home for… for…" "Mereth Nuin Giliath, the Elvish Feast of Starlight," Kíli interjected. "Yes, but she'd have been untouchable. Only Thrain, Thror and maybe Thorin if he's lucky would've been able to talk to her, and her mother ignores us as we're no high up enough in the family line yet," He paused, staring up at the stars. "So why didn't she? We're arrogant, rude, snobbish, selfish, big-headed trouble makers. So why did she speak to us, instead of turning away as all others would?" "Because I'm lonely, there's so very few elvish children," I said from the towers shadows, a firework exploding in a rainbow and lighting up my face. "You aren't trouble makers, but mischievous," I said walking forwards and sitting on the edge of the tower, "but I have seen real darkness, true evil, and I saw the good in it." I heard material shift beside me and looking up saw Fíli, drawn in by his curiosity, while Kíli had backed away, sensing I was unnatural. Against my will, my eyes filled with tears, I looked away over Dale and focused on the fireworks. They were spectacular as always when made by the wizard that the villagers here knew as Storm-Crow, but my mother and I had known him for many years by the name of Gandalf. I was minutely aware when someone sat down beside me. "Fíli," Kíli hissed quietly in warning as an arm went round me and drew me in for a hug. "Tell me?" "No." "You have nothing to fear, I'll keep your secret and ensure Kíli will as well." "No, I won't make him keep my secret if he doesn't want to. But, he already knows something about me is unnatural, don't you?" I directed at Kíli, looking round to find him against a wall by the stairs on the other side of the tower. "I… uh… y… yes…" He stammered, petrified. "I won't hurt you, I haven't learnt to use my powers offensively;" 'yet' hung in the air between us like the smoke from the fireworks. Kíli stopped backing away, yet came no closer. "What makes me unnatural to you?" "The shadows," He stated and I nodded. "I can move them to cloak me from people, that's how I can sneak past my mother like I did tonight." "You shouldn't learn as fast as you do." "The darkness has to evolve to have a place in a world that is ever-changing, and so must I." "There used to be more Elvish children," at this remark I smiled softly. "Somebody knows their elvish history. Elvish children are uncommon to begin with as we live for thousands of years. But that is not why I am one of very few. The darkness that has been banished, as you know from the old tales, sent out a blast of power in the last great battle of old; removing the ability to reproduce from many, not just Elves, but right across Middle Earth. Elvish magic of light and the dark magic from that enemy were needed to create me." I sighed, "As I have told you much, I may as well tell you the rest," I said, moving from Fíli's arms and looking out over Dale where silver spark butterflies danced. "Most of this, is just what I have been told."

* * *

><p>Authors note: Kíli dies 77 aged Fíli aged 82 and Thorin aged 195, which is equivalent to about 30 years old I think…? The reason that most the characters seem so old in appearance yet mentally young, is that Elvish and Dwarvish aging is weird. Also... this is my first time using any fanfic site, so the first time I've shared my work, feel free to correct me if I get anything wrong; I'll happily change it. :)<p>

Disclaimer: I own none of Tolkens works, places etc. I only own my tow OC's and a small village called Äktiër :D


	2. What happens in Erebor

Short one, my apologies!

* * *

><p>I left the next morning with a lighter heart and mind, remembering the night before. "I'll take your secret to the grave." "As will I. I was wrong about you, you're not unnatural, you're different." "Thank you," I'd said, taking their hands. "No matter what, no matter where you go, you'll always be our sister."<p>

I wasn't sad to leave them, I was determined to go back the year after next. No force in this world or the next, nor in the Grey Havens would stand in my way. We camped for the night in the small river village of Äktiër, just east of the Greenwood. Digging in my bag for my water, I came across a creamy, stiff papered envelope, and the only signs that someone has touched it was an ink mark in the corner and a slight ink smudge on the back.

_Dear Atáriël, _

_We will miss you dearly in the time until we meet again. The days I've shared with you have been some of the best in my life that I can recall. Keep in heart my promise and that of Kíli, we will never betray your secret of the darkness, hopefully that'll help you sleep at night. When you return to us, let's go back to Dale to watch the fireworks from the bell tower again. We'll make a day of it, instead of sneaking away if you like? _

_If you ever need me, you know where I'll be,_

_Your brother,_

_Fíli_

I clutched the letter to my chest in delight, it was such a sweet notion. I intended to write a reply the moment I got home, to tell him I received his letter, but also to say that I missed him greatly. My heart fluttered again, like when he'd asked me to dance, and I realised it was true, I did miss him. His charming smile, his ability to accept me, even when his brother had reasons not to. "I think I've begun to… to fall… in love." Looking round at the town, the world seemed to have dulled a little since I left my brothers in Erebor.

Two years passed as slowly as they could in the life of an elf. I dedicated almost every waking moment to my studies of elf-lore and magic; my sleep was spent studying the older, deeper magic that the darkness taught me, allowing me to call it a name, the Necromancer, and I excelled in all of these subjects. I wanted to be one of the Wise, like my mother, my father, Celeborn, and my uncle Elrond. Any spare time, of which there was little, was spent sending and receiving letters from Erebor, telling me of my brother's adventures and how Thorin was being over protective, much to their dismay. How I missed them, and frequently told them so, my heart skipping happily every time one from Fíli, though I dare not tell them about my learning of dark spells from the Necromancer, should a message be intercepted. Time seemed to stretch before me, events of importance getting never closer. I waited for that day when a creamy white envelope would fall on my mother's desk, inviting us back for Durin's Day.


	3. To Dale?

"Let's celebrate, a toast to us being together once more!" Our golden goblets clinked as we toasted and downed the contents, looking out over Dale from out tower. "I missed you both so much!" I said, throwing my arms around them each in turn. I was a little saddened, Kíli, although two years younger than me, and a dwarf was now at least half a head taller than I, and Fíli taller by at least an inch, they had grown, I had not. "We know," Kíli laughed, sitting on the edge of the tower, Fíli and I followed suit and he refilled our goblets with more elder wine he'd stolen from his Grandfather and Thorin. He pulled bottle after bottle from his coat until they totalled half a dozen in all. "What do the elven realms look like?" Kíli asked suddenly, in my letters I'd sent him my knowledge of our history and myths, for he always enjoyed learning from these. "Thorin says that they're over designed and too elaborate to be practical." "In some ways he's correct. We show our power as some of the Wise through our buildings and décor, yet all of it has a purpose. It helps us focus our powers and harness our knowledge, it echoes the light of moon and stars, our most sacred lights." This seemed to satisfy his thirst for knowledge, at least is should have for a short while. I opened my mouth to ask Fíli how he had faired but I never got a word out. "Teach me to shoot?" I looked over to him and he was watching me with large pleading eyes, "Please?"

The field we chose bordered the Greenwood, so naturally had everything we needed; a wide open space and trees good for hiding and target practice. "Raise your elbow a little," I nudged up his elbow, "Wrist straight, bow straight," I continued, moving his hand. I stood back and studied his posture, I took his chin and tilted his head a little "Chin up," he chuckled and I realised just how close we were stood, just how brown and warm his eyes were, how good looking he was… I stepped back again, "Fire what you're ready," He fired immediately and missed by a good width. He hung his head in defeat and slumped his shoulders. I offered another arrow, "Again." He shook his head, "It was not an offer Kíli. It was an order. Again." By high noon, his aim was greatly improved, hitting a similar space on the tree almost every time. "You're ready to start the next stage, hitting moving targets," I passes him a quiver of tabbed arrows. They wouldn't pierce the skin, but they'd bruise if they hit you. "I'm wearing míthril, you won't hurt me… much." Fíli passed him a míthril vest. "Why do I need this?" "Because I'll be shooting back at you." Fíli filled out goblets once more. "To give you courage," he said passing one on to his brother.

I hid just beyond the tree line, close enough to see Fíli practicing with his sword at the far end of the field, and see each muscle move. His posture was well controlled and I was intrigued, perhaps he'd teach me how to use a sword? I turned to watch Kíli who was looking at head height for me, too bad as I was laid on the ground, hidden behind a shrub. He looked up; his mistake. I shot and moved, rolling along the ground to the next shrub, not waiting to see if my arrow hit its mark. I took great pleasure looking up from my spot on the ground to see Kíli looking pained and rubbing his ribcage. He re-set his arrow and aimed straight for me, I rolled again and screamed as the earth fell away beneath me. I landed with a thud, wind knocked out of me and vision spinning, blood ran from a gash on my head, just above my eyebrow. "Tár? You alright? Tár?" I couldn't find the source of the voice, although I recognised it as Fíli's. My surroundings had blended into a rainbow of colours and sounds, none of it making sense anymore. Hands grabbed my shoulders and waist and my feet left the ground once more. I struggled and screamed as much as my injuries would allow, before the hands became cradling arms and a familiar voice penetrated my confusion, "Who are you? Where are you taking her?" My world became only darkness.

Something was cold. Something was wet. Something was cold and wet in the dark. Though I tried to open my eyes, to move my body I could not, I was paralysed. I saw him and I relaxed; the man made of fire, my Necromancer. He took my hand and walked me through the darkness to a window of light. "Look, she's waking up Fíli!" "Go," my Necromancer commanded, "your _family _is waiting for you," he sneered. "They care for me, and I them." "_Care_ for them? What of this one named Fíli? The one who looks good with a sword, the one who can make your heart flutter when you get a letter or dance? Stop hiding your feelings, Child, he is more to you than that. He intrigues you with his kindness and _ability _to steal wine." "Ok, you're right. I have to go back, for him, to him." "Go."

My head hurt, and the world was a little bright, but I was awake. "You gave us a nasty scare Sis, if that elf hadn't have been nearby to pull you out of that deer trap, he says you'd have bled to death!" "Kíli, don't petrify her!" Fíli sighed, pushing him out the way and taking my hand. I tried to sit up but strong hands pushed me back down. "Lay still, insolent child." I complied. I lay on a bed of moss by a stream, water being poured over my head injury "Who are you?" "An elf of Greenwood," He replied, I looked up to and met an icy blue stare, frames by long, pale blond hair. "I'm Atáriël, Princess of Lothlorien." The elf raised a delicate eyebrow. "So, you're the daughter of Galadriel that my father told me about." "Um, yes?" He sat back, releasing my shoulders, "You can get up now, or stay there, I couldn't really care less." "Thank you for helping me, Elf of the Woodland Realm," I smiled. "Do you want to come watch the fireworks in Dale with us?" "Watch fireworks? With dwarves? Not likely." Fíli and Kíli bristled at his rudeness but I nodded, "Very well. Thank you again." "Just keep out of the Greenwood?" He snarled before disappearing into the trees. My brothers helped me to my feet, "To Dale?" "To Dale!" They chorused and we made our way to our tower.


	4. Drinks in Dale

By the time the fireworks started, we were on our eighth bottle of elder wine, needless to say that it was a cold night, yet the chill no longer affected us. "The fireworks are so pretty this year!" I laughed loudly. "Not nearly as much as you are!" Fíli replied. "Yes, Tár!" The bell tower gave us a good view of the surrounding town, which was good yet not entirely beneficial. "Get down! It's Thorin!" I hissed, pulling shadows around us. "Where?" "Bottom of the tower, attaching to the alleyway." Kíli peeked over the top, "It's ok, he's gone now," He said, going to take another gulp from his goblet. As he turned to us and where the door was, he froze. The goblet made a loud clang as it hit the ground, "Ooooh dear." "Oh dear is correct, the three of you can spend the night locked in the dungeon, and hopefully tomorrow you'll realise what a bad idea your theft of alcohol and drunkenness is." "How did you know where we were?" Kíli asked. "Next time you're sending secret messages, know that someone might me intercepting them. Atáriël thought so and tried to warn you, didn't she, Fíli?" We hung our heads, resigned to the fact that we'd been caught, and now we had to face the punishment.

The dungeons were colder than even outside, and it managed to get through my wave of drunkenness and chill me to the bone. Further down, I could hear Kíli snoring, his head would hurt a lot in the morning. "Tár?" Fíli called from cell next to mine. "Yes, Fíli?" "I'm sorry I got you in trouble. It was my idea to steal the wine in the first place." "Yes, but I didn't try to stop you." He went silent and I knew that I had won our argument of blame before it had even really begun. "Tár? Feel free to blame what I'm about to say on the fact I'm drunk, when you remember it tomorrow, but I don't care that we've been locked up for the night. I don't care that Thorin caught us, or that you care more for my brother than me. I think, that I'm in love with you." I left a long pause in which I was tempted to laugh, it was just so ridiculous! Of course I loved his brother, he was my brother too; but I'd only felt love for him for a moment while I taught him to shoot, I never usually judged by appearance, but by personality. "Do you want me to come sit with you?" "Tár, you're in a different cell." "I don't care, and I have new powers I want to test, such as a spell to make solid objects liquid." "Ok?" I reached out for the wall and, like I'd expected, with a little concentration, my hand passed straight through it. "Ok, I can do it," and walked through the wall into his cell, tripping over him as he lay on the floor next to the wall that I'd just came through. Luckily, the way he was sprawled offered me a landing that wasn't as painful as if I'd have hit a rock floor. "You ok?" he asked, looking up at me. "No thanks to you, yes. Were you _trying_ to kill me?" His jaw dropped, "No! I would never!" I laughed at his facial expression, standing up and dusting myself down and straightening my dress. "Kíli's asleep, his head will feel worse in the morning for it." Fíli nodded and began, "Tár, about what I just said…" "No. I care for Kíli, but I don't love our brother. That is all I wish for him to be, the sibling I never had and never will have." I sat on the floor next to where he'd pulled himself up against the wall and he put an arm around me as I'd started to shiver, "But, blame this on the alcohol too, I think that I also love you."

Thorin came to retrieve us for breakfast that morning, confused as to how I'd managed to move between cells, yet assuming that one of his guards had allowed it, but, as Kíli had been in the beginning, he was wary of my differences to my kin and his own family. "I trust we have reconsidered doing this again next time?" "Yes, uncle," Fíli answered miserabley. "Yes, this hurts," Kíli said, looking ill and pained by the ache that had undoubtedly spread through his skull. "We did try to tell you on the way back from Dale not to sleep," I said and he nodded. "Next time, I do something stupid, I'll ask your opinion first." "Atáriël, since elves don't drink, I expected you to be worst off, why are you not?" Thorin asked and I shrugged, "I don't know. Perhaps it's because I didn't sleep like Kíli did, or perhaps it is something to do with how much magic I wield, I don't know." He made a humming noise that made me think that maybe he knew more than he was letting on, but said no more. Fíli and I ate a large breakfast for we'd not eaten since the lunchtime before, Kíli however was not so fortunate, excusing himself after a few bites if bread so that he could go sleep some more. "Teach me to fight, Fíli?"

We stood in our field that bordered the Greenwood again, though by mutual agreement with the Woodland Elf the day before we would not enter the woods themselves. "Here," Fíli announced, passing me a sword. It was a lot heavier than I had thought and I was unsure that I'd ever be able to use it. "Don't worry," He said looking at the fear on my face, "with my good teaching and your ability to adapt and learn quickly, you should have picked up the basics in a few hours." A few hours passed and my skills with a sword were greatly improved, Fíli now had to struggle to disarm me in a duel and I sometimes disarmed him first. "Is there anything you aren't good at?" "Turning into a dragon?" I replied sarcastically causing him to smile. "Yes, there is that. Perhaps, also knowing when we're being watched?" "Who by?" "Your mother."

My mother was glad that I had found a friend of my own age for back in Lothlorien, my closest friend was almost a hundred and fifty. "He's an incredibly skilled young man, and incredibly polite too. He gave me a tour of Erebor on our first visit two years ago, although I fear that he feels that I am too important to notice him, I have been watching. You care deeply for those boys don't you" "Yes, mother, they are brothers to me and we have all learnt much from each other." "Then I am sorry to grieve you that your tutors insist that you work for five years back home, instead of coming here every two years. Also, a great deal of unrest is stirring in Greenwood, I fear a conflict is again on the horizon. We must travel home at once, lest we should be caught up in it." I quickly said my goodbyes to Fíli and promised to write to him to explain, though he feared Thorin would be intercepting our letters. For the first time, I regretted leaving Erebor, for I had a sinking feeling that I may never be able to return to my brothers there, nor the relatively simple life that being with them offered.


	5. War of the Realms

By the time we reached our Lothlorien in the west, the Woodland realm was in uproar; declaring war over the continued failed deals that had been created between our two houses to try and force peace, and had succeeded for almost two decades. My mother requested that I did not concern myself with these affairs and concentrate on my studies; I could not help but wonder, the Greenwood was close to Erebor, what if the fight turned there? Who was the elf that had very likely saved my life, and was he connected with this fighting? Was he even still alive?

Years passed, and Fíli became more and more frustrated as I told him that I would not be coming for Durin's day, even when my five years of study were spent, I could not. The war with the Woodland Realm had almost entirely split the elvish nation, preventing any travel across the land owned by King Thranduil, or that of a large distance either side. I was cut off from the Lonely Mountain, and my brothers, and as such, was cut off from part of my own heart. The war got bloodier and less likely to come to a diplomatic solution every year, lasting 6 years before a truce could be agreed upon, but it came at a cost, more for Lothlorien than the Greenwood. "Marriage?" "To the son of King Thranduil, I had hoped that it wouldn't come to this, but you must understand that it is for the good of all. Not just elves, but everyone across Middle earth that our wars have affected." My mother had taken my hand as we sat on the window seat over-looking the courtyard where I often liked to read. "But a marriage to somebody that I don't know? What if my heart is in a different place?" "You must learn to silence your heart my child, for while I value your happiness, it is our duty to put our people first," my father looked pained and, for what I recall to be the first time, I saw a tear roll down the face of an elf. As such, the journey that followed became what both I and my mother believed to be my last journey east, never to reach my old favourite place, nor see my brothers again. "No, I will see them once more before I marry this prince, I will see my brothers again, and my 'uncle' and the Lonely Mountain. I'll see the fireworks once more from the bell tower of Dale, so that in all the misery I am sure to find, my memories will get me through the eternity until he or I finally come to rest," I said to myself at a whisper so that the guardians who travelled with me would not hear.

I would see them again, no force in light nor dark, nor even in the Grey havens was going to stop me from this one last visit. I'd like to see them try.

I wrote a letter to Fíli, asking him to meet me in Dale, at the top of the bell tower when our company stopped to rest and handed it to our scout and messenger Dûrion. "Take this to Prince Fíli of Erebor, see that it gets there safely." "But M'Lady, we are not to go so far as Erebor…" "We are ahead of time, are we not?" "Yes, but…" "So I have time to stay in Dale for a night, relive my youngest days that I remember before I am forever confined to the great halls of the Greenwood." "M'Lady…" "It is non-negotiable Dûrion." "Very well, M'Lady," he mounted his horse and rode off deep into the forest." "I'll see you soon, Fíli."


	6. One Night in Dale

The next morning, the rest of my company were not thrilled at my sudden announcement that we were to spend the night before in Dale, but unlike Dûrion, if they had any arguments, they kept them to themselves. We arrived in Erebor by the end of the second week of traveling and, while the company settled in the local inn, I made my way to the top of the bell tower. I'd timed it just right for Durin's day. I watched the sun set in shades of orange, pink and gold brighter than I'd ever seen them before as if the sun it's self was throwing me a fair well party. It was just as the sun slipped beyond the horizon that footsteps sounded on the stairs and he came. "You're late," I said, not turning his way until he had come to sit beside me in our old spot on the edge of the tower. "As are you, by around six years if I count correctly. Why did you never come back?" "My mother confined me to my studies and then the war was preventing travel. I am sorry," I said turning to him. He was now, to my delight, a head shorter than me. I was still short for an elf, but no longer as short as a Dwarf, his beard had grown in to add character to his face and he had lost his boyish good looks and replaced it with manly charm. I had also lost my childish looks, though my face was still angelic and sweet. "You look well." "You should see Kíli, he's broken his fair share of hearts already," at this we laughed. "Is he not joining us tonight?" "He says he might stop by, but Thorin wants him to show some dwarves from the Iron Hills around tonight. I was meant to, but I said that I was meeting a dwarf girl I was courting," he finished with a wink. I punched him lightly on the shoulder, "Lying to Thorin? Are you sure that was a good idea? I personally don't want to end up in a cell again." He chuckled, "You have no idea how many times Kíli and I have been in there since for trouble-making; although none of those were as exciting as that time we got drunk up here," he finished with a grin and I smiled in return. Reaching into my bag I pulled out a bottle of Elder wine and Fíli almost collapsed with laughter, "Ok, just once more." The first firework shot up, lighting up the increasingly darkening sky with blues and greens that reminded me of the ocean, "I've never been to the ocean," Fíli said as if reading my mind. "I have, it's a sight I hope to see again before my days are through, yet it's not one I likely will," his expression turned hard and I realised I'd said too much. I looked down at the bustling city below so I wouldn't have to meet his gaze. "Why? What's stopping you?" I lost it then, sobbing uncontrollably, I'd tried so hard to be strong, so hard not to let my heart break, but I should have known, Fíli was my heart, and my heart would always break for him. "Hush, it's ok, you've always known you can tell me anything and I'll listen. It's ok, tell me, we'll figure this out together," he pulled me into his arms and I buried my head into his chest. "No, we can't. We can't," I sobbed, holding on to him. If I had to run away, if I had to take my own life, I would not marry this elf prince, there was only one person I wanted to be with, and he sat here with me, atop the bell tower of Dale, drinking elder wine and watching the fireworks that celebrated his heritage as part of the line of Durin. "Then at least tell me what's wrong?" I told him everything, the war, the failed peace attempts and the final attempt to bring us together by marriage between the Greenwood and Lothlorien.

He sat, never loosening his grip on me while I told my story; when I finished, he remained silent, his expression stony and darker than I'd ever seen it. "I understand your parent's reasons, yet, I can't help but feel disgust at how they use you like a bargaining chip. You have to do this to create peace and save lives, but I hate how this responsibility was thrust upon you, yet you're too young to consider marriage. This should have been your choice. I'd never use you like them, you mean too much to me and, although it's been many years, I still love you!" he finished his rant at a near shout and then paused, looking bewildered at how his rant had gone from anger at the elves of the Greenwood and Lothlorien to how he felt. He blushed, "I mean, I… I still…. I feel…" I kissed him gently on the lips, silencing his stuttering and making him jump in surprise, he kissed me back, equally gently; it was full of curiosity and wonder; neither of us had ever kissed before. I moved away, but no by far before I whispered, "And now you know why I can't go to the Greenwoos, why I can't marry an elvish prince. Because the prince I fell in love with isn't from a wood, he's from a mountain, and he's a dwarf, not an elf." Fíli sighed and pulled me into his arms once more, as we watched the fireworks dancing in the breeze. "I don't want you to leave, but, Tár…" "I know, I must. I must bring peace for the sake of all of Middle Earth." "I'll always be here for you," he kissed me again, "don't forget that."


	7. The Greenwood

He rode with us to the borders of Greenwood the next day, still feeling bound to his oath to stay Greenwood land from our previous encounter with the elf. The others regarded him with distrust and I heard the work 'distasteful' being thrown around in hushed whispers, which I patiently tried to ignore. At the border I reached over and hugged him tightly. "I'll still write to you if I can." "And if you ever need me you know where I'll be," he said with a sad smile. I took his hand and whispered, "Farewell, Fíli, Son of Víli." "Farewell, Atáriël, Daughter of Galadriel." With this I released his hand, a crystal tear slid down my cheek, and I turned away, riding with my company in silence into the gloom of the Greenwood; away from Erebor and my heart.

We were met by two elves, one, a red headed female, the other, I was glad to note was the blonde haired male who'd saved my life. He looked startled then a look of knowing crossed his face. "Welcome again to my home, Atáriël of Lorien." "Hello again, Woodland Elf." "Please, call me Legolas." "Like the King's son?" "I am the King's son." I studied him, he looked no different in dress from the elf next to him, which, from dealing with Dwarvish princes, I knew better than to mention. With an arms help from Dûrion, I dismounted my horse, why they gave someone of my height a horse I will never know and strode forwards to greet him, pushing my hood back off face. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you properly, without you having to save me from death, meaning." He simply nodded in response, even as such, the gesture seemed well rehearsed and strained. What was the elf behind this persona really like? Was he rude and arrogant like when we first met? Or was it a plea for someone to really get to know the real him? "Walk with me." His command made me angry, but I pushed the feeling down. I wouldn't rant at him yet, I should at least attempt to keep the peace for a while. _But what's the point in hiding behind your walls away from your emotions, Atáriël? Surely you should always be true to your fiancée, _the voice in my head sniggered sarcastically; I knew it was my Necromancer again. I hadn't the heart to tell him where he could stick his opinions, because, of course, he was right. We strolled into the woods, straying from the path, him with one hand on his belt that held two silver knives. "Why the knives, surely a bow is better?" "Not always. Knives are more easily accessible and faster to use than setting an arrow each time." I considered this for a while before smiling brightly, "teach me." "No." "Why not?" I said looking up at him with a pout. "Because you're a princess, it isn't your place to know how to fight, nor ever have a need to. Your mother coddled you, allowing you whatever your heart desired. That is not the way in which we in Greenwood live." "So you'll forever confine me to your halls, never again to wander the outside world? Come now, Son of Thranduil, that isn't an attitude I appreciate." I was determined to out manoeuvre him, at least on this matter. Forbidding me to leave the Greenwood was one thing, but forever confining me to the halls was worse than that time Thorin locked me in a cell. "An attitude _you _appreciate? Oh, I hardly think that you can talk of my attitude when you are at least equally as arrogant and snobbish as I, Daughter of Galadriel. We do not allow females of royalty to fight. They preserve our history and try to become members of the Wise, offering guidance and advice on our hardships; that is all there is to it." He snapped, his face becoming an unreadable mask of indifference. "No, their leadership is blind. They offer advice on a world that they barely live in, have rarely seen and have no experience of. They are not confined to study, they are simply confined for male empowerment and pleasures. They are told that they are valuable for the safety of a kingdom, yet their knowledge has no practical value if they have not trained for hunting and war. I will not live a life hidden away in darkness and grief where the only interaction I have with the outside world is the stories you will grudgingly tell me, Lord Greenleaf. I will not be a slave to history, nor your beliefs." I spoke softly, never raising my voice above a whisper, yet knowing that he heard me anyway, I saw him begin to smile, his lip twitching up a little at the corner before he slammed his mask of indifference back into place. So, I wasn't the only one who hadn't perfected this mask, the knowledge of which gave me great pleasure. "Shall we go inside now?" "Sh," I said covering his mouth with my hand; a twig snapped in the distance, followed by the sound of an arrow being tapped into a bow. I reacted on instinct, unsheathing my bow and arrow, setting it and firing in the general direction in a matter of milliseconds. The orc tumbled down the hill, coming to a rest before us. "Run."


End file.
